Božidar Vilušić
'Božidar Vilušić '''is a Petronas City resident, a professor of Geography in Tomislav Jantol High School. A rude and evil man, he mistreats his students. A professor hated by the majority of his students, he would often cause Dan Timbly problems. He hired Predrag Vukičević to kill Revik Nuss. When he was mistakenly beaten up by Tymerio, he ended up in 'Petronas General Hospital', where he was brainwashed and planted the idea to kill the mayor by doctor Mihael Konpijutor. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Božidar's early life is unknown. He moved to Petronas at one point and became a professor of Geography in Tomislav Jantol High School. ''Wolf Man One day in April 2012, Božidar visited Predrag Vukičević in Vukičević's 'Architecture Faculty' building. Knowing Predrag bragged about being similar to wolves, Božidar asked Predrag if he could kill a new chemist who appeared in the city: Revik Nuss. Božidar didn't like Revik as Revik wanted to work in his school, and believed Franjo Filipović to be superior to Revik. Predrag accepted the offer, as he already promised to do so for Filipović. During another day, after Predrag killed Revik Nuss (and accidentally Nevikrus), Božidar visited him to inform him he would not give him the money for the murder. The Dark Knight Several months after the murder of Revik Nuss, Božidar was invited to billionaire Bruce Wayne's house. Instead of Wayne, Božidar talked to superhero Batman who opened the doors to the Wayne Manor. Božidar then explained he wanted to get rid of Revik Nuss months ago because he couldn't stand him, and probably realised Wayne was Batman. A New Era During the autumn of 2012, while replacing a History professor, Vilušić taught his class at school about the political war which happened in Petronas months earlier and which involved mayor Helliar and politician Shorty King. He asked his student Dan Timbly to explain what important event happened in March of 2012, but Dan cluessly said that Ivo Grigić had died. Božidar continued to insult Dan, and even said Dan won't stand a chance in the upcoming Element Duel World Tournament. Later, Božidar visited Dan's mother, Lara. He lied to Lara that Dan insulted him and his penis, even almost showing Lara his penis in the process. As she slammed the door, Božidar laughed thinking about how he loved making his students' lives miserable. He then bumped into Dan who was returning home. Dan insulted Božidar, and Božidar said Dan didn't know anything about Petronas' history. The two then left each other. The Coherents X Several days later, Božidar visited Dan Timbly at his home yet again and insulted him. Dan then slammed the door. While walking away from the Timblys' home, evil Tymerio appeared in front of Božidar. Tymerio's magic powers transported him near Dan, but Tymerio accidentally mistook Božidar for Dan, even calling Božidar a friend of James Robinson. When Božidar claimed he wasn't Timbly, Tymerio said he didn't care, and proceeded to beat him up badly. ready to attack Božidar.]] He ended up in 'Petronas General Hospital', on Mihael Konpijutor's section. Konpijutor had a sinister laugh due to his hatred for professors and the plan he had for Božidar. The Professor After roughly twenty days of being experimented on beneath the hospital, Božidar was completely brainwashed by Mihael Konpijutor. He was planted an idea to murder the mayor, which was now the only thing he wanted to do. Božidar was now left alone on the streets of Petronas and had to find his way to reach Helliar. .]] He bumped into Gogos, who gave him rather strange directions. Afterwards, Božidar ended up on a different location: in a yard of a random house. There, he met Miro Skočimiš in disguise, and was subsequently ordered to leave the yard by the house's owner, Ivo Slavujček. Later, he asked Zorro where he could find the mayor. Zorro asked Božidar if he listened to Ronger, to which Božidar barely answered positive. Zorro happily explained how Božidar could reach Helliar, and Božidar continued his way. He was soon seen by Dan Timbly and Leo Sparks. Talking nonsense, the two students decided to punch him. Leo Sparks hit him in the balls, after which Božidar's mind cleared. He went home, remembering only flashes of the doctor's histerical laugh and pills, while having an urge to kill the mayor. He soon visited the hospital and headmaster Otejić, who he complained to about staying in hospital for so long and doctor Konpijutor. He furiously said he expects Otejić to talk to Konpijutor or he would sue the hospital. Trivia * He was probably a fan of Ronger. * He loved making his students' lives miserable. * Some of his students speculated that after he would return from the hospital, he would give them bad grades on tests. * He wanted Revik Nuss dead simply because he thought Franjo Filipović was a better chemist than Nuss and because Nuss wanted to work in Tomislav Jantol High School. Appearances * Wolf Man * The Dark Knight * A New Era * The Coherents X - Part 2 * The Professor Category:Petronas Characters Category:Professors